


It wasn't a date!

by JMDeLoach



Series: Moving Forward [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brunch, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMDeLoach/pseuds/JMDeLoach
Summary: Kara and Lena pick on Alex about her date that wasn't a date.





	It wasn't a date!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the first story in this series.

“So you just hung out and talked about bad dates?” Kara asked.

“Yes,” Alex said.

“Until two in the morning?”

“Yes. It’s the best date I’ve had in months; and it wasn’t even a date!” Alex said.

“Sounds like a date,” Kara said as she cut into her eggs benedict.

“It wasn’t a date. I _had_ a date; and it went terribly.”

“You had a date?” Lena said as she joined the sisters for brunch.

“Yes. No,” Kara and Alex said simultaneously.

“Well, yes, technically I had a date, and it went horribly.”

“Then she met a woman at a bar, Sierra, and it went very well from the sounds of it,” Kara said.

“So you had two dates?” Lena asked.

“No, it wasn’t a date,” Alex insisted.

“It was an impromptu date,” Kara said. “And it clearly went pretty well; you’re still talking about her.” She was pressing Alex’s buttons.

“We commiserated over our horrible luck with dating lately. At least my date didn’t have a dog in her purse!”

“Which is pretty hilarious,” Kara said. “Way funnier than your date with Sierra.”

Alex sneered at her sister and stabbed a bite of omelette. “It wasn’t’ a...”

“Wait, what?” Lena asked. She had been preoccupied replying to a text. “A dog? In who’s purse? I’m confused. You have to start over. _After_ I order.”

Lena ordered crepes and fresh fruit, and apologized profusely for being late to their scheduled Sunday brunch. Alex filled Lena in on her Friday night. And Kara and Alex speculated on what could have possibly made Lena late for brunch.

“So how’s James?” Kara teased.

“He’s well,” Lena said. She was careful not to give the sisters any more ammunition to pick on her with.

“So back to this date that wasn’t a date,” Lena said. “You’ve had enough horrible dates lately to talk for several hours in a bar with a complete stranger…about bad dates?”

“The last six months have been enough to make me want to be single for the rest of my life,” Alex said. It took her several months to even work up the nerve to go on a date after her breakup with Maggie. And it had been nothing but one fiasco after another.

“It can’t be that bad,” Kara said.

“God, Kara, you have no idea.”

“About what? About dating?” Kara laughed. “I _do_ date.”

“That’s not what I meant. Ever since I checked that ‘wants kids’ box on my profile I’ve been paired with nothing but single moms whose lives are in chaos.”

“What did you expect?” Kara asked. “You’re going to get paired with women who have kids.”

“Yes, but, occasionally I could also be paired with women who _someday_ want kids, but don’t already have them.”

“True. But you get the chaos with the calm,” Kara said.

“But there hasn’t been any calm,” Alex said. “It’s all been awful.”

“Does Sierra have kids?” Lena asked.

“No.”

“Does she want kids?”

“We didn’t discuss that,” Alex said. “We literally just talked about all the bad dates we’d been on recently.”

“What does she do for a living?” Kara asked.

“I have no idea,” Alex said. “We laughed over bad dates and if something came up that led to a detail about our personal lives, we included it. Otherwise, we agreed not to talk about ourselves. It wasn’t a ‘get to know each other’ thing. We just really needed to vent.”

“So you have no idea where she works?” Lena asked.

“Nope.”

“You have no idea if she wants kids?” Lena asked.

“Nope.”

“You don’t know if she’s divorced, bi, homeless, or if she even lives in Capitol City?” Kara asked.

“Nope.”

“So when do you see her again?” Lena asked with a grin on her face.

“I don’t know,” Alex squirmed in her chair. “We did exchange numbers, but there were no plans or even any talk of getting together again.”

“So ask her out,” Lena insisted.

“No,” Alex said.

“Why not?”

“It’s too soon,” Alex stammered. “It’s only Sunday; I’ll look desperate.”

“Nonsense,” Lena said. “You’ll look like a woman who knows what she wants and isn’t afraid to go after it.”

“Yeah,” Kara interjected. “What Lena said.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Sure it is,” Kara went for Alex’s phone and grabbed it before Alex could stop her. “What’s your password? I’ll send her a text right now.”

“Stop it, Kara,” Alex tried to get her phone back.

“Is it 1234?” Kara was pressing numbers randomly on the screen.

Alex got up to wrestle the phone from her sister.

“You two really are sisters, aren’t’ you,” Lena laughed.

As Kara and Alex skirmished over the device, the phone buzzed with a text alert.

Kara read the text aloud amid dodging Alex’s attempts to recover her phone. “My 6pm cancelled. Want to get together and talk about bad movies we’ve seen lately?”

Alex snatched the phone from Kara’s hand.

“Looks like you have a second date with Sierra,” Kara said.

“It wasn’t a date!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like this story? Check out my Doctor Who and Call the Midwife fanfic. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @masters_jd  
> Or Facebook https://www.facebook.com/jessie.masters.31  
> If you follow me on social media, make sure to let me know it's you!


End file.
